


The Star-Rain Raven and the Tower

by lucy_blue



Series: tales of fairy and wand [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rapunzel (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Backstory, Crossover, Founders of Hogwarts - Freeform, Origin Story, Poetry, Pre Canon, Rain, Ravens, Stars, Wandless Magic, diadem of ravenclaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_blue/pseuds/lucy_blue
Summary: (“There is nothing leftTo learn here,” she replied.“It is a cage,” The Raven agreed. “Birds are meant for heights, butTowers are only eggs or perching places,Not the sky.”)Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure.





	The Star-Rain Raven and the Tower

There was a tower  
Tall enough to almost brush the sky  
Tall enough to almost collect stars from  
There was a room in the tower  
And in the room there was a Rowena  
A species all her own-

Her hair was long, dark and curly  
Her face was pale and clear as moonlight  
And her hands and head  
were always full of books and words to be read

She was good at doing everything at once  
And also good at sitting, staring  
Doing absolutely nothing  
And as she sometimes did  
On this particular day she was carefully doing just that- nothing

Her eyes lingered on the rain-drenched horizon  
Her hands were long, the fingers slender  
Perfect for flipping pages  
And they hung out the window, catching rain  
She pretended she was catching  
Wet stars as they fell gleaming in the  
Gray light.

It had been a long time.  
She was good with time, too.  
She segmented the time  
Counted it with clicks and clacks  
Ticks and tocks and just like clockwork  
Madame never visited at all- 

Never visited for food just magicked it  
To appear every morning on the dot  
But Rowena ate the berries that grew on the vines  
That twisted around the stones of the tower  
And in spring gave everything the scent of  
Vanilla and quiet power- 

Never visited to say goodnight just magicked it  
So the blankets tucked themselves in  
But Rowena took the blankets to the roof of her tower  
And sat and dangled her legs and kept track of moon phases  
Instead of sleeping-

She especially most certainly  
never visited to teach magic.

Madame had promised to teach her magic  
And hadn’t even brought her a wand,  
But sometimes magicked up a stack of books  
Popping into existence  
Right along with breakfast-  
She meant it as a taunt-  
But Rowena took it as a riddle and a challenge. 

Her slender long-nailed finger became her wand  
The bone its core  
The flesh and blood its wood  
And she swished and flicked and the feathers all danced for her

And she swished and flicked and the rain all ceased its dance for her  
Hanging like stars in the gray light  
The Raven flew through the stars and sat on the edge of the stone

“Have you decided?” 

“There is nothing left  
To learn here,” she replied. 

“It is a cage,” The Raven agreed. “Birds are meant for heights, but  
Towers are only eggs or perching places,  
Not the sky.” 

She bent her head so it was out in the night  
Of stars made out of rain drops

The Raven put two feathers in her hair, and wrapped  
Around her temple like a crown  
The raindrop stars nestled in them, along her brow  
Solid and gleaming like diamonds

“That is wings enough for a witch like you,”  
The Raven decided. 

Rowena slid onto the window ledge and the stone pushed back  
To allow her to stand, arms stretched out  
Thin and the nails long on her wand-fingers  
And then she jumped into the star-rain sky.


End file.
